Game Night The Second Edition
by Goldpool295924
Summary: What will happen when Shannon and me invite the crew from Inuyasha to celebrate Game Night at my house. CHAOS! Doesn't matter if you read the first addition or not.
1. Arrival

Tiffany: Ok mom, have fun at the Lakers Game!

Mom: -putting on her earrings- Ok honey. Now you and Shannon don't stay up too late. Will it just be you two.

Tiffany: No, there will be a few other people.

Mom: Oh really? Who?

Tiffany: No one in paticular. Let's just hope Shannon is VERY fond of dogs.

Mom: Oh I see. Are the same people coming over as well?

Tiffany: Naw. Eragon and the rest of them had to go fight some battle somewhere for something. I won't be in touch with them for a while.

Mom: Oh, that's too bad. I was growing really fond of those friends of yours. Especially that Arya character. (FYI:Arya is someone from the book Eragon and was mentioned in my Game Night First Edition. Arya is not apart of this anime. I know that you guys don't know who she is, so to put it short: She's an elven version of Kikyo. And I hate her. End of story.) Maybe you should make more friends like her.

Tiffany: -mutters under breath- I'd rather choke on sa'ke...

Mom: What was that?

Tiffany: NOTHIN'...

Mom: Oh...

(Door bell rings)

Tiffany: I got it! -runs over to open the door-

Shannon: -bursts through the door- Wassup people?!

Tiffany: The sky.

Shannon: If you say so!

(Tiffany and Shannon high five)

Mom: You two have fun. I'm going to the Lakers Game now. -she goes out the door-

Tiffany: Bye mom!

Shannon: Bye Tiffany's mom!

(Watch as Tiffany's mom's car drives off)

Shannon: I didn't know your mom was a basket ball fan.

Tiffany: She isn't. She's a Coby(sp?) Fan.

Shannon: Oh. So who'd you invite? I heard Eragon and them couldn't make it.

Tiffany: I know. They should be here soo-

Unknown voice: WINDSCAR!

(a huge BOOM! comes from the backyard and shakes the whole house. Tiffany and Shannon fall down on our back)

Shannon: -sitting up- Why that little.. -rubs back that's in pain from falling on tile-

Tiffany: That old arrogent dog...

(Shannon and Tiffany run outside to, uh, "welcome" our guests)

Shannon: -looks around at Tiffany's backyard that now looks more like hamburger helper- Oh crap...

Tiffany: INUYASHA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!

(Inuyasha comes over, pulling a huge demon corpse behind him)

Inuyasha: You rang?

Tiffany: Mind explaing my back yard and that little present you have behind you?

Shannon: Seriously, it smells like rotting priestess over here or sumtin! -holds her nose with her fingers-

Kagome: -comes up from behind Inuyasha with Shippo on her shoulder- I'll take care of it. -pulls out a jewel shard from the demon's corpse and it turns to bone-

Shannon: -takes fingers off nose- Well, at least it doesn't smell anymore.

Inuyasha: Speak for yourself. -puts his nose in the sleeve of his robe after smelling Tiffany-

Tiffany: -head throb- Why you little...

Miroku: -coming up behind Kagome with Sango- Ignore him. He does that to about everyone.

Shippo: Honestly Inuyasha, it wouldn't hurt to grow a brain one of these days.

(Inuyasha punches Shippo)

Shippo: WAHHHHH! INUYASHA HIT ME!

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!

(Inuyasha falls to the ground while Tiffany and Shannon snicker)

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Kagome: For hurting Shippo!

Inuyasha: It was the shrimps own fault for talkin' so big!

Kagome: You have to be nicer to him!

(Inuyasha and Kagome get into a heated argueement while everyone watches silently)

Shannon: -checks her watch- Damn. It hasn't even been three minutes and their already at it.

Tiffany: -turns to Miroku- So what was with that demon?

Miroku: It followed us.

Sango: It was the only one. Thankfully, or your home would be in VERY bad condition.

Tiffany: Ya, no kidding.

Shannon: I sorta wish there were more demons.

Miroku: Oh? Why?

Shannon: I just love it when you have them cornered and you stick your kinfe into them and you watch slowly as fear darkens their eyes, and then as the life leaves them you can see them lose their brillant color for the beautiful dull shade of death. -chuckling like a mad scientist who's gone of their bonkers-

Miroku: -backs away slowly from Shannon in fear-

Tiffany: So much for the powerful monk with the fearful windtunnel.

Miroku: My wind tunnel can only suck up so much evil at one time.

Tiffany: Ya, whatever.

Miroku: Oh, I almost forgot. -takes Tiffany by the hands- Will you bare my child?

(Everyone stares at Miroku and Tiffany in shock)

Tiffany: Well let's see. -pause- I WOULDN'T BARE YOUR CHILD IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!!

Miroku: -shrinks back- Your just as scary as Shannon.

Shannon: -eyes darken- You don't know scary.

Kagome: Alright, stop scaring Miroku.

Shannon and Tiffany: But it's FUN!

Miroku: -has a red slap mark on his face from Sango- I hardly think such violence is called for.

Shannon: Who asked you?!

Tiffany: Ok, enough with the greetings, let's get inside and start this party!

(everyone heads inside and Inuyasha and Kagome stick behind the group, holding hands. Arrow flys out at Kagome but misses by an inch and hits the wall of my house)

Voice 1: Lost your temper?

Voice 2: Hardly. I've only come here for one corpse, that miserible half man that betrayed me.

Voice 3: Perfect. One that mutt face is outta the way Kagome will be all mine.

Voice 1: I shall stay and watch. This proves to be very interesting. -steps forward into the moonlight so a baboon mask can be reveiled-

(Mean while, Tiffany and Shannon are secretly watching and listening from a nearby window)

Shannon: What do you say Tiffany? WILL this be interesting.

Tiffany: Hell yeah.

(Shannon and Tiffany high five, then go and join the rest of the party)


	2. Karaoke

Tiffany: Ok everybody

Tiffany: Ok everybody! Do you know what will be the first game to play?

(Nobody answers)

Tiffany: Karaoke!

Shannon: Didn't we do karaoke last time?

Tiffany: Ya, well, karaoke is fun and well… I'm sorta running out of ideas.

Shippo: What's karaoke?

Kagome: Karaoke is just a big word for singing. It's a lot of fun.

Tiffany: Wow Kagome, your like, the first person to come to one of my game nights who I didn't have to explain anything to.

Shannon: Well, that's because you keep inviting people who lived in medieval times.

Tiffany: True. Anyhow, who wants to go first?

Shannon: Me! –Grabs the microphone-

Tiffany: I'm gonna take a WILD guess that you want to sing "Jesus Take the Wheel" right?

Shannon: -smiles- Yup.

Tiffany: Ok, here we go. –Sets the song to Jesus Take the Wheel-

Shannon: -Takes a deep breath and starts to sing- She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air…

(A few minutes later Shannon finishes)

Tiffany: Great job Shannon.

Kagome: Your voice sounded very good.

Shannon: Thanks.

Inuyasha: I don't see what the point is of all this.

Tiffany: To have FUN. I know that's an extensive word to put into your vocabulary, but I think you'll manage.

Inuyasha: -mutters something under his breath-

Tiffany: Kagome, why don't you go next?

Kagome: Ok, but I don't know any English songs to pick.

Tiffany: Don't worry we'll pick one for you.

Shannon: I got a good song for Kagome.

Tiffany: I think I know which one you're talking about…

(Tiffany and Shannon put on a song)

Kagome: Ok, here I go… -reads the words and starts to sing- I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know that's it's all mine, oh, oh Whoa….

(After Kagome finishes)

Sango: Wow Kagome. I didn't know you could sing.

Tiffany: Not just that, but that song totally fits her and her attitude.

Shannon: No kidding.

Tiffany: Alright, now it's MY turn. –Takes the microphone-

Shannon: -Bends down next to karaoke machine- What song?

Tiffany: Hot Limit.

Shannon: -puzzled- Never heard of that one.

Tiffany: That's because it's by High and Mighty Color. It's Japanese.

Shannon: Aww, then how are we- -stops short when she realizes that all the people in the room are from Japan, and thus, speak Japanese- I mean, how am I supposed to know what your saying?

Kagome: I'll translate for you if you want.

Shannon: OK… fine.

Tiffany: Ok then. Everyone's happy. Here I go! –takes a deep breath as the music starts and then starts to sing-

_Yo! Say _natsu ga mune wo shigeki suru

Yo! Say the summer sure makes my heart pound.

Nama ashi miwaku no maammeido

With all those bare-legged mermaids around tempting me

Dasu toko dashite tawawa ni nattara,

I'll strut my stuff and if I get some results,

Houmono no koi wa yare soukai!

Then I think real love will come my way for sure!

(Tiffany finishes up the song)

Shannon: Dang child, are you Japanese and you never told me?

Tiffany: Maybe… maybe not.

(Fifteen minutes later. Everyone but Inuyasha has sung. Miroku sang I'm a Flirt, which everyone seemed to agree with, and then Sango sang Shinjitsu no Uta (Song of Truth) by DAI, which brought about the argument between Tiffany and Shannon of whether DAI meant "Do as Infinity" or "Dumb as Inuyasha")

Tiffany: Shannon, I know more Japanese songs than you do. It's Do As Infinity.

Shannon: -Mutters something under her breath and then crosses her arms and pouts in defeat-

Tiffany: Inuyasha, your turn!

Inuyasha: Heck no.

Tiffany: Come on, Inu-Pig! (I stole that from Naruto. Its Ino nickname, which is normally "Ino-Pig", but I changed it a little.) You chicken?

Inuyasha: No, I just don't want to make myself look stupid.

Shannon: -Gets an idea- What, so _Kagome_ was looking stupid when she sang?

Inuyasha: N-no, that's not what I said!

Shippo: -mutters- Smooth, Inuyasha, real smooth.

Kagome: -ignoring the argument seconds before- Come on Inuyasha. Just do it! Have a little fun.

Inuyasha: -silent for a second- Ok fine. –Grabs the microphone- Just hurry up so I can get this over with.

(Tiffany pulls Shannon into a huddle)

Tiffany: Hey Shannon, remember how we made Arya sing "Barbie Girl", last Game Night?

Shannon: Ya. So you want us to make _Inuyasha_ sing Barbie Girl?

Tiffany: No! Although that would be really funny…

Shannon: Well, what do you want us to do?!

Tiffany: We should use the same evil cleverness we used to make Arya's life miserable to hook Inuyasha and Kagome up!

Shannon: Oh… aren't they already together though?

Tiffany: Ya, but their relationship has been pretty shaky ever since Kikyo got revived. The least we could do is make it more solid.

Shannon: Ok, then what should we do first.

Tiffany: Make Inuyasha sing "The Song". –Smiles evilly-

Shannon: -smiles evilly as well-

(Tiffany and Shannon break apart from their huddle)

Shannon: Ok Inuyasha, here's your song. Just sing the words on the screen to the beat of the music.

Inuyasha: I'm ready.

Shannon: Ok then. –Pushes the play button-

(Tiffany and Shannon stand back and wait for their plan to unfold)

Inuyasha: -Reads the words and starts to sing-

So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,

I'm in love with a girl, I'm in Love with, I'm in love with a girl, I'm in love with.

(Kagome is blushing 50 different shades of red while Tiffany and Shannon high five each other, grinning widely)

Shannon: Amen, Gavin Degraw.

Tiffany: -whispering while Inuyasha is singning(sounds weird to have Inuyasha and singing in the same sentence)- Mission Love and Doggies; Faze 1 complete.

Shannon: -whispers back- What kind of Mission Name is that?!

Tiffany: -shrugs- I dunno. I made it up right now.

(A sudden banging comes from the window behind Tiffany and Shannon that only they hear. They whip around and open the window to see Kikyo.)

Shannon: -does a whisper scream- AH! Kikyo, pull your pants up! -Looks at Kikyo again- Oh, sorry, I thought you were mooning me, your butt and your face look so much alike.

(Tiffany snickers while Kikyo ignores this)

Kikyo: -Smiles coldly- You two are very clever, pulling this kind of trick on Inuyasha. But he won't fall for that girl. Not while I'm here. I will make sure that I leave here with Inuyasha's heart. Then we may both burn together in hell! And don't you two midgets aren't going to stop me!

(Kikyo disappers)

Tiffany: Why that little punk... we heard her say she was gonna kill him but she's gonna STEAL him away from Kagome instead!

Shannon: We gotta do something about this.

Tiffany: Uh huh. But first I'm getting revenge. Nobody calls me a midget!

(Tiffany and Shannon walk over to the Karaoke set after Inuyasha finishes)

Tiffany: Alright people, me and Shannon are going again. We're gonna sing together.

(Everyone looks at them confused as they start to sing)

Tiffany: Well...

Shannon: Don't do it Cartmen!

Tiffany: ...Well...

Shannon: I'm warning you!

Tiffany:OK ok.

Shannon: I'm getting pretty sick of him calling my mom a-

Tiffany: WELL... -Shannon joins in- KIKYO'S A BITCH SHE'S A BIG FAT BITCH SHE'S THE BIGGEST BITCH IN THE WHOLE WHITE WORLD, SHE'S A STUPID BITCH, IF THERE EVER WAS A BITCH, AND SHE'S A BITCH TO ALL THE BOYS AND GIRLS!

(Everyone STARES at them as they sing at the top of their lungs, trying to get Kikyo to hear them)

That last song was a vid on youtube called "Kikyo's a Bitch" by amishqueen. Look it up, it'll be the first vid you see. I'll update soon!

-Goldpool


	3. Nintendo Wii

Tiffany: Hey Shannon, what do you want the next game to be?

Shannon: I'll tell you if you stop choking Shippo!

(After Shannon and Tiffany finished singing, everyone was staring at them funny, but one evil maniac death glare from Shannon and nobody dared to ask. Everyone sang again, including Shippo who missed out on the first round of karaoke and made up for it by singing the Barney ending theme song which made Tiffany and Shannon shutter in pain)

(3 minutes earlier)

Shannon: NOOOOO!! THE GAY ASSED PURPLE DINO HAS RETURNED! –On the ground covering ears with hands and flinging around like she's having a seizure-

Tiffany: STOP THE HORRID SONG OF THE COLOR BLIND CHILD MOLESTOR! –Covering ears with hands and throwing her head the wall trying to kill the part of the brain that controls hearing-

(Everyone is staring at them strangely again)

Inuyasha: Color blind?

Miroku: Child Molester?

Sango: Gay?

Kagome: Dino?

Shippo: I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!

(3 minutes later, Tiffany is choking Shippo for singing the song of evil and making her suffer, while Shannon is trying to get her to stop)

Shannon: He didn't know any better! Please Tiffany let him g- PUT THE FREAKIN MALLET DOWN!

(Tiffany stops short, seconds away from pounding a mallet into Shippo's head)

Tiffany: Fine. –Stops choking Shippo and drops the mallet –

Shannon: -picks Shippo up and hugs him tightly- My Shippo!

Tiffany: -looks at Shannon the way one would when seeing a shark wearing a to-to balancing on a tight rope while juggling cheese wheels in an abandoned town in Kansas- Right… anyway, I just got an idea of what we can play.

-Everyone looks at her waiting-

Tiffany: Shannon, can u help me bring our next game down?

Shannon: Sure.

(5 minutes later Shannon is carrying a white Nintendo object while Tiffany is carrying the white numb chucks)

Shannon & Tiffany: -bow- Wii would like to play.

(Everyone besides Kagome is staring at them strangely for the 4th of 5th time that night)

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo: Huh?

Kagome: Guys, this is a Nintendo Wii. It's a game where u can use those numb chucks –points- to play things like tennis, boxing, baseball, and golf.

Tiffany: -talks while hooking up the Wii to the downstairs TV- Ya but we'll only be playing tennis and boxing.

Kagome: Really? Why?

Shannon: -setting up the numb chucks- Because baseball takes too long and golf sucks.

Inuyasha: What's boxing? And what's tennis?

Tiffany: UGH…..

(While Tiffany and Shannon set up the Wii and download Wii Sports into the game station, Kagome explains to the clueless old farts from Japan La La Land how to play tennis and boxing)

Tiffany: Ok, it's set up.

Shannon: Well, we have 4 numb chucks. Who wants to do a 2 on 2 tennis game?

Tiffany: I do! Shannon and I can be on the same team. Hey Kagome, why don't you team up with Sango?

Kagome: Sure.

Sango: I'm ready to play!

(Each one of them chooses a controller.)

TV Screen: Choose your player.

Tiffany: I'm first to choose. –Holds up the numb chuck- TENNIS TRANSFORMATION! (Transformation music: /watch?vTIDzGg82NGk&featurerelated yes, I am stealing transformation music. Got an issue with it? Don't bother watching the video, it'll confuse you a bit.)

(Tiffany clicks her player. Her controller glows blue and she glows blue too. She morphs, and her hair becomes two long brunette pigtails going over her blue visor with black lining. She's wearing a blue sports tank top and black mini shorts and blue and black tennis shoes. Her controller turns into a blue and black tennis racket. The transformation finishes and she's in the TV tennis game.)

Tiffany: -calling from inside the TV- Hurry up and choose guys! The crowd is getting wild over here!-fans herself with the tennis racket- And it's hot as hell over here!

Shannon: -calls back- Coming! –Looks over at Kagome and Sango who looked shocked speechless- You guys haven't ever played Wii our style I see. –Grins and holds up the numb chuck- TENNIS TRANSFORMATION! (Transformation music: /watch?v-549Hn-DhXw this is so Shannon)

(Shannon clicks her player. Her controller glows green and she glows green too. She morphs, her hair turning into a high braid over her green visor with black lining. She's wearing a green sports tank top and black mini shorts and green and black tennis shoes. Her controller turns into a green and black tennis racket. The transformation finishes and she's in the TV tennis game next to Tiffany.)

Shannon: Oh crap, your right, it IS hot! –Fans herself with tennis racket-

Man from the crowd: Hey, why is that green tennis girl so SHORT? I can hardly see how she's gonna manage to play tennis!

Shannon: -Major Sakura head throb- I AM NOT SHORT!! IT'S JUST THAT YOU ALL ARE SUCH FREAKIN GIANTS!!

(Shannon starts beating the living snot out of the guy while Tiffany just watches silently)

Tiffany: Having another one of your "Ed moments"? (A joke for Full Metal Alchemist fans. Please ignore)

Shannon: -too busy betting the crap outta the guy to hear-

Tiffany: Shannon, if you don't stop, the guy is going to die. –Sweat drop-

(On the other side of the TV screen, the Inuyasha gang is staring at Tiffany and Shannon strangely for neither the first nor last time that night.)

Sango: Um… I think we should join them now. Now what was that thing Tiffany and Shannon said? –Thinks for a moment- Oh yeah, now I remember. –Holds up numb chuck- TENNIS TRANSFORMATION! (Transformation music: /watch?vXEfo4Aha-Vk&featurerelated )

(Sango clicks her player. Her controller turns pink and she turns pink too. She morphs, her hair turning into a high ponytail ((she had her hair down in her casual state before hand)) over her pink visor with white lining. She's wearing a white tank top with pink mini shorts and pink and white tennis shoes. Her controller turns into a pink and white tennis racket. The transformation finishes and she's in the TV game on the field opposite of Tiffany and Shannon)

Tiffany: Good for you Sango! You support woman's breast cancer just like us!

Sango: Huh?

Shannon: Never mind, inside joke. –Yelling at the people remaining outside the TV screen- Yo Kagome! Don't make us wait! Come on!

Kagome: Alright! –Holds up numb chuck- TENNIS TRANSFORMATION! (Transformation Music: /watch?v646amrWEZGo )

(Kagome clicks her player. Her controller turns light purple and she turns light purple too. She morphs, her hair turning into a low/ loose pony tail over her light purple visor with white lining. She's wearing a white tank top with light purple mini shorts and light purple and white shoes. Her controller turns into a light purple and white tennis racket. The transformation finishes and she's in the TV game on the field opposite of Tiffany and Shannon, next to Sango)

Sango: Kagome, light purple is definitely your color!

Shannon: I betcha Inuyasha is blushing his doggie ears off right now!

Kagome: -blushing hard- Whaa!?

Tiffany: Shannon's right! –Calling to the people still in the real world- How about it Miroku? Shippo?

(Back in the real world)

Miroku: His face is blending in with his fire rat kimono, if that's what you're wondering…

Shippo: No kidding! Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?

Inuyasha: -head bent down trying to cover his face- I'm fine!

Shannon: -calling through the TV- AWWW!! INU-PIG, THAT'S SOOOOOOO _CUTE_!

Inuyasha: EGH! LAY OFF WOULD YA?!

Shannon: Alright, alright, sheesh, don't have to be so pissy...

Tiffany: Ok now that we're all here. –Throws up the ball in the air and serves- Let's play!

(15 minutes later, after 5 round of tennis, Team Evil ((that would be Tiffany and Shannon)) won against Team Happy ((Sango and Kagome couldn't think of anything else so Shannon picked it for them)) 3 to 2)

Tiffany: Wheo, I'm beat! –Wipes off sweat on face with the back of her hand-

Shannon: Man, you said it! Let's get outta here. –Holds up tennis racket and it glows green- Return! –Shannon becomes a green blur and then disappears and reappears in the real world-

(Everyone does the same and then lays on the couch panting)

Inuyasha: Man, you guys are pathetic.

Kagome: -panting- Sit.

(Inuyasha falls on the ground)

Shannon: -swings a fist at Inuyasha with a failed attempt at a punch- Shut up... If you're so tough... why don't you and Miroku do boxing?

Inuyasha: -stands up- Fine! I will!

(Inuyasha and Miroku grab a controller)

Inuyasha: Well, what am I supposed to say to do that thing you did with tennis?

Tiffany: -panting- Boxing... transformation...

Inuyasha: Ugh, this is so stupid... –lamely holds up the controller- Boxing transformation... (Transformation music: /watch?v646amrWEZGo 0:00-0:21)

(Inuyasha clicks his character. Inuyasha's controller glows red and so does he. His clothes transform, and he's bare chested ((-glares at Inuyasha fan girls who are drooling- Oh my garnet, get over it, you've seen him bare chested before, good lord -.-)) with red sports shorts. His controller turns into red boxing gloves. Transformation finishes and Inuyasha is in the boxing ring.)

Inuyasha: Yo Miroku! Hurry up!

Guy in the crowd: Hey! What's with the guy with the cat ears?

Inuyasha: WHO ARE YOU CALLING CAT?!

(Everyone watching from in front of the TV screen winces as Inuyasha beats up the guy)

Tiffany: -wincing- I remember when I made that mistake when I first saw Inuyasha. I'm so glad that isn't me.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Shannon: Ditto.

Tiffany: Miroku I think you should get in there now.

Miroku: Good idea... –holds up numb chuck- BOXING TRANSFORMATION! (Transformation music: /watch?vhI-0Hgu8mUk 0:00 – 0:27)

(Miroku clicks his character. Miroku's controller glows dark purple and so does he. His clothes transform, and he's bare chested ((-tries to get the attention of the Miroku fan girls who are drooling- Um, girls... I don't think you should do that... Fan girls: Why not? –Sango comes up behind fan girls- Sango: I'm going to devour your soul –fan girls scream and run away while Tiffany sweat drops- That's why...)) and he's wearing dark purple boxing shorts. His controller turns into purple boxing gloves. Transformation finishes and Miroku is in the TV boxing game across from Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Oh, hey Miroku. You ready?

Miroku: Um –stares at the man Inuyasha just beat the crap outta- I guess so...

(Back in real life, everyone is watching the TV screen while Inuyasha and Miroku are fighting)

Tiffany: Oh man, Miroku is gonna look more like hamburger helper by the time Inuyasha is done with him...

Shannon: I know what you mean.

Kagome: Come on, Inuyasha isn't going to go too hard on him.

Sango: And Miroku isn't weak or anything!

(Tiffany is too busy calling up her WWE boxing loving friend Kristen to answer)

Tiffany: -on her dark blue Juke phone- Hey Kristen, turn your TV to WWE. I bet you 35 bucks the guy in red is gonna win.

(Sango and Kagome sweat drop)

Shippo: Well, Tiffany's got a point...

(30 minutes later Inuyasha wins the boxing match ((duh)) and they both return to the real world. Miroku is beat like the girls were when they first got back, while Inuyasha looks exactly as he did when he went in)

Inuyasha: Man that was so easy! I don't know why the rest of you were so tired!

Shannon: -does a head throb- Why you... –pulls out her phone and goes to voice recording options and clicks a recording of Kagome's voice-

Phone recording: Inuyasha SIT!

(Inuyasha falls to the ground)

Tiffany: -looks at Inuyasha on the ground and shakes head sadly- That's so pathetic. Being brought to your defeat by a girl in seconds.

Kagome: Well, it wouldn't be the first time...

Miroku: So what does that make me, worse than pathetic?

Shippo: Pretty much.

* * *

Goldpool: Oh ya, and if you guys haven't guessed already, Tiffany is me, an Shannon is my friend Spottedstar106. So ya. See ya next chappy.


End file.
